This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Time-resolved crystallography workshop at BioCARS, Sector 14 (http://cars9.uchicago.edu/biocars/pages/trworkshop08/index.shtml) will provide hands-on training in designing and conducting time-resolved experiments and in Laue data processing and analysis. New and returning BioCARS users will also learn about the exciting new capabilities at beamline 14-ID. Applicants are invited to bring their own samples. The workshop will feature lectures, data collection on samples provided by BioCARS and participants, and data processing of both new and previously collected datasets. Participants will also have opportunities to discuss application of the technique to their own scientific projects with experts in the field.